Pokécademy:The School for Trainers
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Jessie is a new student at the academy. What will happen? Read, rate, review! :3 ps first fanfic so go easy on me


Jessie walked into the school. She was the new student, so she was a bit cautious as to what was to come. She wasn't the best at making friends.

She was wearing a black top with a short white skirt. The flowing trail of red hair ended in a graceful curlicue. Her black boots clacked against the tile as she walked down the hall, glancing around. A group of students turned to look at her.

"Well, who's this?" asked a girl with orange hair tied back in a ponytail. "Are you new?" She stepped forward and offered to shake hands. She grinned. "I'm Misty. And you are?"

Jessie carefully shook her hand. "My name's Jessie. And yeah I am a new student."

A boy with mussed black haired exclaimed, "Great we can show you around!" He gestured to his friends. "Let me introduce you. I'm Ash, this is May," he said pointing to a girl with a bandana tied around her hair, "the boy mooning over her is Drew-"

"Hey!" Drew protested.

"These two are Iris and Cilan," he continued, gesturing to a short, purple haired girl and a tall, elegant, green-haired guy. "And Brock is gawking at Joy over there." He shrugged. "We have more friends but I guess they're in the courtyard or something. C'mon!" He pushed open the door they were standing in front of. A boy was sitting on a bench underneath a tree. A girl was lying across the bench with her head in his lap. His finger twirled her hair while she gazed at the clouds. A Zorua hopped around them. The only other person out there definitely caught Jessie's eye. A boy with lavender colored hair sat alone. He had a black case in his hand and he was fiddling with it. His dazzling emerald eyes glittered as he blinked tiredly. Jessie stared curiously.

"Don't you think so, Jessie?"

"Huh?" Her head jerked around. She hadn't heard a word Ash had said.

The group giggled.

Ash huffed. "I said, those are N, White, and some kid named James. Then I said they look emo; don't you think so?"

Absentmindedly, Jessie replied, "Uh yeah. Sure."

Cilan grinned. "Well, Jessie, what's on your agenda?"

She glanced at the paper in her hand. "Well, I've got the science of Pokemon first."

Iris giggled. "Great! Cilan, Ash, Misty and I have that too! We can all walk together!"

The group set off for room 220 while Jessie still thought about James. What was he doing? And why was he alone?

Jessie gaped at the scene before her. In the science of Pokemon class, they had been studying the sound waves of the Jigglypuff. Jessie had gone for a minute to get a folder out of her locker, and when she came back, the whole class was passed out asleep, and the Jigglypuff was gone. Even the teacher, Mr. Jase, was snoring with his head on his desk.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone in the class jumped.

Mr. Jase drowsily muttered, "And that's why Jigglypuff are so dangerous. Class dismissed."

Ash grabbed his backpack and caught up to Jessie. "You and I have Pokemon Medicinal Herb Studies next hour. That's behind the school."

They pushed their way through the crowded halls. Jessie grumbled.

"This sure isn't much of a first day."

Ash shrugged. "You get used to it."

Down behind the school, a small group was gathered beside a little greenhouse.

"Well," Ash said, "I'll catch up with ya later. Brock and I always sit together. Bye!" He ran over to the spiky haired boy.

Jessie leaned against a tree and slid down until she collided with the ground with a mild THUMP. She got out her science book and began to read the assigned pages. She was reading the chart about the compacting properties of the Pokéball when she heard a quiet "ouch!". She peered around the tree to see who was there.

James, the lonely boy, was sitting there plucking roses from a bush. His fingers were covered in blood from the thorns pricking him but he had a look of triumph on his face. The delicate red rose was glowing in the early morning light. She peered at him.

"Hey," she whispered, and his head jerked around, a frightened look on his face. "Are you okay?" She nodded at his hands.

He glanced at them, not realizing how bad they looked. "Yeah," he whispered back hoarsely.

Jessie closed her forgotten book. "You're James, right?" she asked. At his startled face, she added quickly, "Ash told me." James nodded. "He and I don't get along so well." Jessie smiled. She offered her hand to shake. "Jessie. Just Jessie. I never knew my parents."

James shook her hand roughly. "James Morgan."

They both smiled and walked into the classroom.

Coach Viper was harsh. There was no mistaking that. But Jessie was hanging in there. And quite well. She had begun to think that she was his teacher's pet. The only thing she didn't like about her physical education class was Cassidy.

Cassidy was the blonde terror of the Pokécademy. She seemed determined, from the very moment Jessie walked into that class, to destroy her. She was definitely the popular girl of the school. Her boyfriend Butch was all brawn and no brain. She was practically best friends with principal Giovanni. She got away with everything.

"Coach Viper!" Cassidy called. Jessie noticed she was lying on the floor. "The new girl TRIPPED me!"

Jessie gaped. She had done no such thing! She had just finished stretching and lined up outside with the other teens.

Coach Viper glared viciously at Jessie. "And here I thought you we mature like the rest of the class," he growled. Behind his back, Cassidy stood up and smirked at Jessie, putting a hand on her hip. "Get it together class!" He turned away from the class, herding Cassidy to the nurse's office. Jessie glared. Yup. Cassidy got everything she wanted.

Even Pokémon history class is boring. Brock was snoring his face off and May was fiddling with her bandana. Professor Oak was killing the class with this lesson on the beginning of Pokémon. N was buried in a book while Joy was doodling on a piece of paper. Jessie was still thinking about James Morgan. She couldn't help it. He was intriguing. And shy. But that was okay, she thought. He was kinda cute too, with this one strand of hair that always hung in his face no matter what. She was drifting off when the bell rang, shaking Jessie from her daydream and the rest of the class from their naps. "Have a nice weekend, class!" Professor Oak exclaimed in that oddly optimistic-no-matter-what voice. Next class-Professor Rowan's Chemistry and Evolution class.

This class was Jessie's favorite. Every student was granted an eevee and whatever they needed to evolve it into anything they wanted. Jessie chose a fire stone to make hers a Flareon. Professor Rowan passed the pokeballs out to the class. She immediately released her eevee. She scanned it with a provided pokedex. It responded in its mechanical voice: 'Eevee. Level 5. Female.' Misty gasped. "A female?!" she squealed. "Those are nearly impossible to find!"

Jessie grinned. "I guess I'm just lucky like that." She stroked her eevee's ear while it squeaked. "Hey pretty girl!" Jessie purred in a baby-talk sort of way. "Do you want this?" she asked, revealing the fire stone. It shook its head fervently. "No?" She pointed the the supply table. "What do you want?"

Eevee hopped off the table. The class fell silent as the eevee do something no eevee had ever done. It stood next to the supply table, pondering its decision.

It finally nudged the Moss Rock.

Jessie stood beside it. "Leafeon? Are you sure?"

It nodded fiercely.

"Okay then," she responded, respecting eevee's decision. She gingerly picked up a Rare Candy, unwrapped it, and held it out to Eevee. She hopped up on the Moss Rock and gobbled up the treat. There was a flash of light and Eevee's composure began to change. Its ears grew longer and shriveled. Its tail flattened and began to tear. A plume grew from its head and sprouts grew on its legs. The light faded, revealing a newly evolved Leafeon. The class let out a cheer.

Jessie scooped up Leafeon. "That was amazing."

The Pokémon responded with a quiet "Feon!"

Jessie giggled. "That's cute! I'm gonna call you Fawn."

"Feon!" it cried.

Jessie watched the people at the lunch table. N was cuddling his new Umbreon and White was tickling it. Ash and Misty were holding hands and gossiping with Iris and Cilan. May and Drew were arguing about Beautifly and Brock was in a whole other world staring at Joy.

Then there was James. He was sitting by himself, messing with that black case like he was before school. The red rose he picked was hanging out of his pocket. By the looks of it, he had been to Professor Rowan's class, too. A little Glaceon was dancing at his feet.

"Hey Jess!"

She turned around. White was giggling at her.

She winked. "Looks like you've got eyes for the lonely boy, Jess," she remarked, bursting into a fit of giggles.

N grinned. "It does appear that way."

Jessie turned a violent shade of red. "N-nuh uh!" she stammered. "No way!"

Iris grabbed Jessie's arm and pushed her toward James. "Go on!" she squealed.

It's now or never, Jessie thought. She strode over to James with confidence and plopped down beside him, making him jump.

"So, what's in the case?"

James turned away from her. "None of your business," he snapped in a cold voice.

"Please?" Jess asked.

"STOP!" he shouted. His eyes were filled with hurt and fury. Her pleading sapphire eyes made him soften. "Just go," he rasped in a quiet voice. "I don't have time for this."

Jessie stood, her feelings wounded. "Fine," she murmured. "To think I actually liked you," she peeped to herself.

Jess shot a glare at the table filled with sympathetic and apologetic faces. "And it's all your fault."

The winter dance was coming.

It had been weeks since the lunch fiasco with James and he still hadn't talked to her. She even tried apologizing but he ignored her. And, as it's been said, the winter dance was coming. And Jessie had not a date in sight.

The day of the dance, N and White trotted up to her. Zorua and Umbreon followed closely behind. "Hey Jess," N whispered. "I'm really sorry we forced you to do that in the cafeteria. I feel really bad." "Me too," White added. "Do you want to come in a friend group with me and N?"

Jess beamed. "Of course. Thank you so much!"

N grinned back. "No problem. We're going shopping after school, wanna come?"

"Sure!"

Jessie reached for them. They were perfect. Just the thing to match her dress. And something else...

Jess walked in with N and White. Her emerald-studded strapless dress flowed down past her ankles. The magenta curls coiled down her back like Ekans. Her jet black heels complemented her black highlights in her hair. And the last thing. Her bright green earrings. There are not words that could be used to describe them. They were... stunning.

White was in a delicate white dress. It feathered down to her jeweled white heels. Lace gloves reached up to her elbows where they ended in a flourish of feathers. Her hair was braided and coifed on top of her head. N looked dashing in his tux(normal tux like you see all the time-no need to describe).

Everyone was there, dressed in their finest.

Everyone. Including James.

He was in the corner of the gym, sulking and staring at the dancers. His tux was standard, except the cuffs on his sleeves. They were sapphire blue. Another rose made its appearance in his pocket and his lavender hair was tied back in a ponytail. He noticed Jess was there, and shrunk farther back into the shadows.

"Are you gonna be okay?" White asked, worry lining her face.

Jessie smiled gently. "Go on; I'll be fine. Dance!"

N grabbed White up in his arms and twirled her around. They spun intricately on the gym floor, tiptoeing very particularly, in unison. Jessie closed her eyes, letting the music flow through her brain.

Meanwhile, N swept White outside, to the edge of the school. He caressed her and stroked her arm. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

James knew an opportunity when he saw one. There sat Jessie, the new girl, who was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and who liked him, and he was just sulking in a corner, stroking his Glaceon. It was no coincidence that the Pokémon matched the girl's eyes. That was what James had chosen for his eevee. He couldn't stop thinking about her. This is stupid, he thought, and stood abruptly. He paraded over to Jessie and stood in front of her.

"Echlem," he coughed.

Jessie's sparkling eyes snapped open. The shock on her face was evident, but it soon turned to joy. "James! Hey!" she exclaimed.

James stammered, "Uh...yes well...would you...uhm...like to... Maybe..." he gulped.

Jessie leaned forward.

"Yeah?"

"D-dance with me?" he whispered, staring at the floor.

Jessie beamed.

"Yes!"

She took his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor. James swallowed his fear.

He placed his other hand on her waist. She blushed, despite the fact that it was a perfectly normal act.

He began leading her through an elegant dance. Each step was woven into a beautiful symphony of movement. You could see that neither one of them was a highly skilled dancer, nor were they bad.

At a peak in the music, he lifted Jessie in the air. She held out her arms, as graceful as a bird. She landed lightly, toes pointed daintily as they collided with the ground. She felt as if the world no longer existed.

James held Jessie close. They twirled in unison. At the end, he brought her into a dip. Their eyes met, their hearts beat as one. As he swiftly brought her up, Jessie stumbled forward. And her lips met his.

James's heart stopped. They were kissing.

Startled, James pulled away. Jessie thought she heard him mutter "Thanks" but she couldn't be sure. Either way, he ran out of the gym and straight to the front doors.

Jessie perched on the edge of a table. A pool of people stood around N and White, gossiping. She stood up and walked over to the standard 'school dance punch bowl'. She took a sip of her drink when she felt something.

CRASH!

Jessie screeched as she was brutally shoved from behind and crashed into the table. She was drenched.

And who should she see when she splutters and looks up at the suspect but Cassidy.

Her blonde hair was pinned back and she wore a short black dress with a tight bodice that did a lot for her figure. The evil smirk on her face set off the look.

"Well, well, well," she exclaimed. "If it isn't little Jessie, all washed up."

Jessie glanced around her with tear-filled eyes. The students beside her were laughing and jeering at her. At the door, she could see James. She couldn't unsee the horror in his eyes at the scene that just unfolded. But Jessie noticed something about James. His hair was torn and was now about four inches shorter than it was before. Purple bruises were painted along his jaw and eyes. When he stepped closer, she noticed he was limping. His bowtie was crooked and all of his clothes were disheveled, leading Jessie to only one conclusion: he had been beaten up. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped short.

Butch stomped into the room and shoved James against a wall.

"What are you still doing here, pipsqueak?" he growled, pinning him to the wall. "I told you to leave."

James shrank down. "I-I d-don't..."

Butch slammed his fist into James's stomach. He wheezed in response.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak? Cat got your tongue?"

Butch put his other hand over James's neck and pushed. James turned white and began to gasp, his hands scrabbling at Butch's grip. A cry escaped Jessie's lips, and the crowd turned to Butch and James. Their laughs turned to yells as they cheered on the one-sided fight.

"Stop it!" Jessie yelled, but to no avail.

Suddenly James's face turned a vibrant red. It faded to purple as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell limp. He was now hanging loosely, battered and bruised, from Butch's fist.

"YOU JERK!" came a shriek from the other side of the room. "YOU FREAKING-ERGH!"

Jessie stormed toward him, a blazing fire in her eyes.

Butch smirked. "Oooohh, looks like the little new girl is standing up for the spoiled little brat." He cackled. "Ooh this is rich! The poor little orphan new girl falling for the rich, spoiled, pouty pipsqueak."

Jessie glared. "Drop him."

James collapsed on the ground as Butch released his grasp. A gruesome smile spread across his face. "Bad choice of words."

Jessie rushed over to James. There wasn't much she could do. Glowering, she stood and approached Butch.

"What are you gonna do, little princess?" Butch chuckled.

Jessie gently placed one hand on the side of Butch's head and the other on his shoulder. Then in one swift movement, she hit both spots simultaneously and his body crumpled to the ground. The crowd stood in awe.

Jessie turned and stared coldly at the group that had tried to welcome her when she first arrived there. Now they were a part of the bully clique that laughed at her and encouraged Butch to beat the crap out of James.

Jenny, the girl in charge of running the dance, ran over to Jessie. "I'm so sorry. I will get on this right away," she announced in her authoritative voice. "Fennel, get the nurse." A brunette girl nodded and sprinted off to the main office.

Jessie sat, head in her hands, A bandaged boy lying before her. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh James." She leaned forward and was unable to resist the urge. She brushed her lips against his in the most gentle kiss she could muster while she shook, terrified.

As she leaned back, breathing deeply, James's eyelashes trembled. Squinting, he opened his eyes. "J-Jessie?"

She yelped. "James! You're okay!" She threw her arms around him, causing him to break into a coughing fit. She gasped and pulled away. "Im so sorry!" she cried. James smiled.

"No I'm okay, really."

Then he reached up and pulled on her shoulder. She followed his gentle pull. He ran his fingers through her beautiful but tangled magenta hair. He waited until she was inches from his face and murmured, "I love you, Jess." And he closed the distance.

"Together forever, James."

THE END


End file.
